Charles Brady
Charles Brady is the son of Mary Brady and one of the 2 main antagonists of Stephen King's Sleepwalkers. Both he and his mother are life force-sucking shape-shifting monsters known as Sleepwalkers. He was portrayed by Brian Krause. History Charles Brady and his mother Mary are Sleepwalkers — nomadic, shapeshifting energy vampires who feed off the lifeforce of virgin women. Though they normally maintain a human form, they can transform (partially or fully) into human-sized bipedal werecats (presumably their natural form) at will. They are considerably more resilient than humans and have powers of both telekinesis and illusion. Their one weakness is cats, who are not only able to see through their illusions but whose claws are capable of inflicting severe to fatal wounds upon them. They also maintain an incestuous relationship (Although the reason remains unexplained, it may be the simple fact that they have lived so long with each other or the fact that they may be the last of their kind). Charles and Mary have now taken up residence in a small Indiana town of Travis, due to the fact that they recently fled Bodega Bay, California (where they used the aliases Martha and Carl Brodie) after draining and killing a young girl there. Charles attends the local high school, and there he meets Tanya Robertson in his creative writing class. Tanya does not suspect the real reason why Charles is interested in her; to take her life force for both himself and his mother, who is starving. At first, it seems that Charles has genuinely fallen in love with Tanya (to the dismay of his jealous mother). On their first date, however, a picnic at the nearby cemetery, Charles attempts to drain the life force from Tanya while kissing her. Tanya tries frantically to ward off Charles by bashing his head with her camera, scratching his face, and ultimately plunging a corkscrew into his left eye. As it happens, Deputy Sheriff Andy Simpson (who had earlier tried to pull Charles over for speeding and passing a stopped school bus, and seemingly trying to run down a young school girl) drives by the cemetery and notices Charles’ (now undisguised) car. When Tanya flees to him for help, Charles attacks Simpson and kills him. When Charles then turns to resume feeding off of Tanya, the deputy’s cat, Clovis, rises to the occasion and nearly kills Charles by scratching him in the face and chest. Mortally wounded by Clovis, Charles staggers back home to his mother who is able to make both of them "dim", ''i.e.,''turn invisible, and thus keep Charles from being arrested when the police storm their house. Knowing that the only way for her dying son to survive is to feed, Mary attacks the Robertson household, killing the entire sheriff's department and severely wounding Tanya’s parents in the process. She kidnaps Tanya and takes her back to her house, where Charles by this time is all but dead. Mary revives him, and Charles makes a final attempt to drain Tanya’s life force. However, Tanya plunges her fingers into his eyes, killing him. Tanya manages to escape with the help of the sheriff who is later impaled on the picket fence surrounding the house by Mary. Several of the cats that had been gathering around their house throughout the movie, led by Clovis, jump on Mary and claw at her until she bursts into flames, killing her. It ends with Mary lying ablaze on her driveway and Tanya hugging Clovis, her savior. But long before their demise, Mary's last words to her son were that they were not the last of their kind, that there are remaining but unseen sleepwalkers still exist to this day. Gallery Brian sleepwalkers-03.jpg ImagesCA0XSX5V.jpg Sleepwalkers.jpg Sleepwalkers03.jpg Sleepwalkers incest.jpg Category:Life-Drainers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hybrids Category:Feline Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Creature Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinetics Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Villains Category:In love villains